1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display has self-light emitting characteristic and does not need a separate light source unlike a typical liquid crystal display, thereby making it possible to reduce thickness and weight. Further, the organic light emitting diode display has good characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed, etc., such that it has been of interest as the next generation display device for portable electronic devices. Generally, the organic light emitting diode display includes a display substrate having an organic light emitting diode (OLED), an encapsulation substrate that is disposed to be opposite to the display substrate and protect the organic light emitting diode display, and a sealing member that bonds the display substrate to the encapsulation substrate and seals them.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.